custombioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Adventures of Wiki-Nui
center|360px "Adventures of Wiki-Nui" ist ein Gemeinschaftsprojekt und Rollenspiel der Wiki-Nui Fanfiction-Community. Bitte immer das Geschriebene signieren. --center|120pxProfilTalk 17:58, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Prolog Nachdem sechs unangefochtene Helden, auf der Suche nach ihrer Bestimmung, den Weg zur Insel Wiki Nui gefunden haben, machen sie sich auf zur einer Reise, einem Krieg, einer Legende um ihre Bestimmung zu erfüllen. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein anderen Weg, welcher ihn auf die Insel führte, was sie nicht wissen ist: Ihre Wege kreuzen sich.... center|120pxProfilTalk 18:22, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 1 Wulf steig aus dem Wasser des Meeres und sieht sich um. Da er sich im Tarnmodus befindet ist er für die Umgebung nicht zu sehen. Er fokusiert in seinem Okular den Ausgang des Abwasser Kanals. Dieser ist mit einem schweren Gitter verschlossen. Der Shurlugh fokusiert die Haltepunkte des Gitters in die Datei der Unterarmwaffe. Wulf feuert 6 Geschoße ab und das Gitter stürtzt in die Tiefe auf den Boden des Strandes. Mit einem Sprung hechtet er in die Höhe und zieht sich in den Abwasserkanal. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 18:55, 15. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Ein Toa des Eises in der Nähe setzte seine Kanohi Huna ein, um unsichtbar zu werden, und begab sich an den Ort, wo er etwas gehört hatte wie Geschosse oder etwas in der Art. Dann bemerkte er, dass etwas in der Nähe war - scheinbar im Abwasserkanal. Warum schleicht um diese Zeit jemand durch Abwasserkanäle?, überlegte Kiani, der kann doch nichts Gutes im Schilde führen..? --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 11:42, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Nidhiki wachte auf. Wo bin ich? fragte er sich selbst. Er erinnerte sich zurück: Er war mittem im Krieg auf Metru Nui gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta. Doch Icarax, der größte Feind von Teridax, fing an die anderen Makuta zu absorbieren. Mutran wollte ihn stoppen, aber er war schnell besiegt - auch wenn er noch lebt. Schließlich floh Nidhiki und hörte einen Schuß, nun ist er auf dieser Insel. Verwirrt, wie er war, bemerkte er jetzt erst, dass er seine Maske verloren hatte und hob sie vom Boden auf und setzte sie auf. --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 16:51, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Etakos versteckte sich hinter einem Baum und beobachtete den gerade aufstehenden Toa. Er war selbst erst vor einigen Sekunden auf der Insel angekommen, aber die Wahrsagerin hatte ihm Angst gemacht. Nichts desto trotz. Nun stand der Toa auf und setzte seine Maske auf. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Er hatte keine Antwort und so tat er das einzige, was ihm gerade in den Sinn kam und verdrängte die Worte Mitarmas. Er nahm sich sein Schwert und richtete es auf den Toa. "Wer bist du?" [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 16:56, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Toa Assandra, ging durch die Hauptstadt der Insel Wiki Nui, diese wurde ebenfalls Wiki Nui genannt, sie war sehr groß, Assandra bewunderte die Stadt, sie war riesig. Sie entfernte sich langsam von ihrem, am Hafen geankertem, Schiff und ging in die Mitte der Stadt. Sie hörte einen kleinen knall und wurde kurz darauf von einem Toa des Eises mit einer Huna angerempelt, scherte sich allerdings nicht darum. Es war eine stockfinstere Nacht und die Laternen und Keren der Stadt erhellten die Umgebung. Assandra kam auf einen der Marktplätze, wo sie sich umschaute. "Ob ich hier was gebrauchen könnte?", dachte sie leise vor sich hin. Sie entschloss sich nach Kanohi Masken Ausschau zu halten, denn sie hatte die Fähigkeit andere Masken-und somit auch andere Maskenkräfte-in ihre Masken reinschmelzen zu können. center|120pxProfilTalk 16:59, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 2 Nidhiki erschrak. Vor ihm stand ein Toa mit einem Schwert, einer Sanok. Und er war scheinbar ein Toa des Eisens. Gegen den hätte kein Toa der Luft eine Chance. Schließlich begriff er, dasa der Toa eine Frage gestellt hatte. "Also..." fing Nidhiki an und drückte das Schwert weg. "Ich bin Nidhiki, Toa Mangai der Luft. Ich komme durch einen blöden Zufall aus einem Krieg gegen die Bruderschaft der Makuta und möchte wissen, wie ich zurückkehren kann, damit ich mein Metru Nui retten kann... aber ich weiß ja noch nicht mal, wo ich bin. Wer... oder was... bist du?!" --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 17:05, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Etakos steckte das Messer langsam weg und streckte die Hand aus. Verunsichert sagte er. "Mein Name ist Etakos". Ich bin ein Toa des Eisens. Etakos wartete darauf, dass Nidhiki ihm die Hand schüttelte, aber das tat er nicht. Verlegen steckte er die Hand wieder zurück. "Ich weiß nicht was ich hier mache, aber eine Wahrsagerin hat mir gesagt ich solle hier her kommen. Nun bin ich hier und warte auf meine Bestimmung." Sagte Etakos und sah sich auf Wiki-Nui um. "Um ehrlich zu sein bin ich genauso ratlos wie du." [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 17:09, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf geht zum Brunnen im Herzen des Marktplatzes. Er aktiviert ein verstecktes Fach im Brunnen und Zieht einen Metallkoffer herraus. Dann klettert er auf das Dach des größten Hause um den Marktplatz. Auf dem Dach hebt er seine Tranung auf. Er öffnet den Koffer sieht zufrieden hinein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:13, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Assandra schmolz eine Kanohi Astanlani und Volitak in ihre Tila. Sie ging weiter bis sie ein Kreischen hinter sich hörte, Assandra drehte sich sofort um und sah einen blutenden Onu-Matoraner mit einem Schwert im Bauch, die umliegenden Matoraner guckten verwirrt um isch, als hätten sie gar nicht gesehen wie der Matoraner so verwundet wurde. Assandra zog sofort ihr Schwert, welches sie entflammte. Nun fing es wieder an zu regnen, aber ihre Flamme erlosch nicht. Der Onu-Matoraner brachte nur noch von sich heraus:"Dunkle...Gestallt...Volitak!" Danch starb er. center|120pxProfilTalk 17:14, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 3 Wulf hört einen grellen Schrei und sieht einen Matoraner sterben. Aber er hat etwas anderes zu tun. Er nimmt eine der 6 schwarzen Kugeln aus dem Koffer und lässt sie in sich einfließen, dies wiederholt er bis er alle 6 schwarzen Kugeln in sich aufgenommen hat. Er spürt das in ihm neue Kräfte und Fähigkeiten gedeien. Er aktiviert den Tarnmodus und wirft den Koffer vom Dach. Der Koffer landet laut und unsanft neben der Toa die gerade mit Kanohimasken beschäftigt war. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:19, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Innerlich Kopfschüttelnd hatte sich der Toa des eises namens Kiani diese ganze Aktion angesehen. Was mochte das nur für ein Wesen sein? Wie gut, dass es ihn noch nicht bemerkt hatte, da er immer noch eine Huna trug. Unten drehte sich die Toa mit den Kanohimasken um, um zu sehen was hinter ihr war. Als sie neugierig den Koffer nehmen wollte, sprang Kiani vom Dach herunter, stellte sich zwischen den Koffer und die Toa und rief: "Pass auf! Der Koffer könnte gefährlich sein!". --[[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:47, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Wulf schütelt den Kopf, nicht der Koffer ist gefährlich, sein Inhalt war es! Er beobachtet weiter die beiden Toa. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Yazoo der ']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'Zesk']] 17:53, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) "...oder vielmehr das was darin ist!", berichtigte sich der Toa des Eises, nachdem er noch einmal überlegt hatte. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 17:55, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) "Wer bist du und woher willst du wissen was in dem Koffer drin ist?!", fragte Assandra den Toa des Eises wütend und richtete ihr Schwert auf ihn. center|120pxProfilTalk 18:14, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Toa Etakos und Nidhiki standen immernoch nebeneinander und starrten die Mauer an. Auf einmal hörte Etakos einen Schrei. Und dann Stimmen. Sie stritten. "Koffer?" Hörte er immer wieder. Seine Instinkte als Eisen-Toa befahlen ihm sofort in die Richtung der Stimmen zu laufen, er merkte nicht, wie Nidhiki in die andere Richtung verschwand. Er bog um die Ecke und sah drei Toa um einen Metallkoffer stehen. Er wollte den Streit beenden und hob eine Hand. Sofort erhob sich der Koffer vom Boden. Etakos formte eine Faust und daraufhin war der Koffer nurnoch ein Metallball. "Jetzt ist der Koffer gar nichts mehr! Und nebenbei... mein Name ist Etakos und mit eurem Geschrei könntet ihr alle möglichen Arten von Feinden auf uns locken. Als er dies gesagt hatte fiel eine Bombe neben den Toa des Eisens. [[Benutzer:Bioniclemaster724|'Toa' Mahri Hewkii]] (Admin/Talk) 21:11, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 4 Nidhiki rannte in die nächste Straßeneinbiegung. Ein komischer Toa... aber wo bin? fragte er sich. Wie komm ich zurück nach... Nidhikis Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er von einem Schlag gegen die Hauswand gequetscht wurde. Nidhiki blickte auf, er erkannte die Gestalt sofort wieder. Sie hatte gekämpft, als die dunklen Jäger Metru Nui angriffen. "Wo ist der Koffer!?" schrie Krekka Nidhiki an. "Was für ein Koffer?" fragte Nidhiki, danach wünschte er sich, er hätte es nicht getan. Krekka schleuderte ihn Meter weit weg. Danach stand hinter Nidhiki ein blau-goldenes Wesen. "Wir dachten, er sei in Metru Nui." sagte Alt. "Aber er muss irgendwie nach Wiki-Nui gekommen sein, und du, Metruling, könntest perfekt dahinter stecken! --[[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Toa']] [[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']] (Blog) 21:20, 16. Feb. 2009 (UTC) Kapitel 5 Kapitel 6 Kapitel 7 Kapitel 7 Kapitel 8 Kapitel 9 Kapitel 10 Epilog